


i'm so tired...

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And enjoy a movie, And lots of swearing lol, Fluffy except not?, Friends to Lovers, Hopeless Romantic, Kisses, M/M, Marijuana, Prom night goes shit for both of them so they head back to jaemin's place instead, Secret Crush, Sharing Clothes, Strong Language, Underage Smoking, another songfic y'all, idk - Freeform, lapslock, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: jaemin's dreams of a wonderful prom night don't go according to plan, leaving him as a hopeless romantic pining for a loverthat's when surprisingly jisung comes in





	i'm so tired...

**Author's Note:**

> my best friend and i always had this scenario so shout out to u my bae ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> also some moments are references to the netflix show sex education. great show. totally recommend.

jaemin enjoyed referring to himself as a hopeless romantic. whenever he had the chance he'd pop out the joke every now and again to his friends, who weren't bothered really.

except jaemin was hurting inside.

now they've gotten to that age, everyone's started falling in love. only recently did mark finally open up to donghyuck, and now jaemin can expect them to ride off into the sunset happily ever after.

it wasn't just them either. even jeno and renjun have found themselves girlfriends, finding every pause in conversations to blab about their love lives. and jaemin wasn't jealous... he was fucking envious.

it was true that jaemin had dated before. lucas was an incredibly nice guy, yet it wasn't long until they called off the relationship, leaving jaemin to continue pining over the older as he pranced around with his new girlfriend. jaemin blamed himself for falling too quickly, but he couldn't help it. fuck, at one point he was telling himself that he wanted to marry lucas. of course he never told the guy that though.

next was a girl named hina. he really thought she could be the one. their relationship lasted longer than the one with lucas, around two months. but when he found out that hina was moving back to japan, he was deviated. they did promise to keep it a long distance relationship, that didn't work out though. time passed and they slowly stopped messaging each other whenever they had the chance.

jaemin would whine to jeno, “i'm just destined to be alone.” and within weeks of jaemin's _great_ _depression_ hit him, (as he liked to call it) jaemin bought a teacup samoyed and named it moyai to keep him company.

for years and years jaemin planned out the day of the prom night, falling asleep to wonderful thoughts of him and his partner, dancing around and having a good time. jaemin imagined he was with all his friends and their partners too, all hanging out as if it was the perfect teen romance dream.

hell, it turned out being nothing like that at all. here he was, sat at a lonely table watching his friends have all the fun for him. the punch tasted lame, the atmosphere did not mix with his mood well either, completely putting him off. the boy had been sat their a while, politely smiling and refusing whenever someone asked him to dance in pity. he felt pathetic.

at one point, his sociology teacher waltzed on over and decided to make an unpleasant long conversation, and by the end jaemin definitely felt like killing himself. gosh, the embarrassment.

jaemin was sure that a headache was coming along, grimacing whenever a blue or pink light flashed his way. he was sure he looked fucking miserable at the moment – of course he would be. all his dreams and endless nights of planning the perfect night wasted. around half of his life fucking wasted because he can't find someone that will stick by his side for longer than nine weeks.

the repetitive cheesy love song that jaemin usually loved was now getting on his nerves, as if it was sarcastically mocking what he could be. and he didn't like it one bit.

downing the last bit of his fizzy drink mixed with cheap beer, jaemin shot up from the metal chair, ignoring renjun when he came over to ask if he was alright. _yeah_ , _fucking_ _dandy_ , _thanks_.

jaemin made his way out the double doors and down the mostly empty hallways. at least prom night wasn't at the end of school like it typically would be, cause that would've made the situation worse. na jaemin ending the school year alone. what a joke.

when he made it outside, a figure leaning against the wall made him automatically jump, hissing a curse which also made the other jump.

“jisung, what are you doing here?”

jaemin watched as the younger shifted on his heels, stuffing his hands in his pockets. one, jaemin would have never expected jisung to turn up to prom, since he didn't imagine it to be jisung's thing. secondly, jisung in a suit. it was actually not as bad as jaemin thought it would be. it fitted him nicely, he supposed.

“my date left me.” jaemin wasn't surprised to be honest. jisung was known for being terribly awkward and spewing the wrongest of things in the moment. whoever his date was though, they were just lucky that they got jisung in a suit. jeez.

“honestly, relatable.” the older wasn't even refering to tonight – he didn't turn up with a date. instead, it was his life. jaemin says some deep ass shit.

nodding in sympathy, jisung continued to stare off into the carpark, unbothered by jaemin's presence. the two were friends, it's just that you never saw them at the same table or in the same group. the two preferred to speak alone or online since jisung had a reputation to keep. duh.

so it was good that pretty much no one was around yet to expose them to the whole school and start a dating rumour.... jaemin wouldn't mind that, but he knows jisung so he's not even going to dare.

“so..” jaemin began, hoping to spice up the completely dead conversation.

but instead, jisung grunted, beginning to count how many red cars there were in the carpark. normal.

“do you wanna be my date. i know it's a bit late for that shit but-”

“no.” jisung cut jaemin's words off. “let's go to your place and watch a movie while we speak over it and complain about life.”

yep, jaemin liked that idea too, motioning to jisung to follow along as he strolled to his car. “nice ride.” he heard jisung compliment, hopping in the passenger's seat when jaemin whipped out his car key and unlocked the veichle.

“thanks.”

and they were off, driving on the empty road and away from their shitty school. with the aux cord, jisung blasted their shared playlist and made sure to roll down the windows. and damn, was jisung getting comfortable with his feet on the dash and everything. jaemin knew his place was far, but jeez.

jisung's confident aura was what slowly relaxed jaemin, listening to jisung yell the words he knew to troye sivan as jaemin gently tapped on the wheel to the beat. god, was the boy good at distracting jaemin from his depressing thoughts. and he didn't even know it. jaemin's mind has just zeroed on him: he lets the wind smack him in the face as if it didn't bother him. jisung never fixed his hair, just leaving it in its mess. “i want weed.”

knowing that jaemin's parents were gone for the weekend, he seriously thought he could do what he wanted. hell yeah, jaemin agreed.

“order pizza too?”

jisung looked over at jaemin, patting him on the cheek in praise. “fuck yeah.”

 

゜゜゜

 

they ended up on their tummies, suit jackets crumpled elsewhere and shirts untucked as jisung looked for a movie to watch on the _completely_ _legal_ _and_ _free_ _website_! their feet would bump every now and again, as if there was a button there that would make jaemin smile whenever jisung pressed it with the side of his ankle. he'd always liked jisung- yes, he was admitting it now. and some snobby voice in the corner of jaemin's mind just loves to crawl out of the void when the boy is most vulnerable, telling him how jisung fucking loves him and wants to build an empire with him to fight off the most romantically in love couples. jaemin wishes, but he still believes snobby jaemin.

jisung looked good, with his face lit up by the laptop screen. although jaemin thought he may hurt his eyes from the brightness compared to the dark ass room, the older suddenly got distracted by his eyes. they squinted every few seconds since the boy had a habit of crinkling his nose up for some reason (only he knows that), or maybe it was because he was already blind. _oh_ _my_ _god_ , _did_ _he_ _need_ _to_ _get_ _his_ _vision_ _checked_?? jaemin cleared his throat before blurting out, “can you see?? want me to turn a lamp on?”

before jisung even could begin to refuse and deny all accusations, jaemin sat up, reaching over to his nightstand and turning on the colour changing lamp he used whenever he needed to set the party mood. purple filled the room, which probably wouldn't even help jisung with his sight yet it was kinda jaemin's excuse to turn it on anyway?

 _anyway_ , jisung looked even better in this light. did he say jisung looked good?jaemin hadn't even notice how much the boy had changed, goodness.

“stop being gay and order the pizza already.” it was funny because jaemin was being gay. taking out his phone, the older ordered a big ass pizza along with chicken nuggets because he wanted to watch jisung turn fat, and added in the extra notes to choose a hot guy to deliver the goods. jaemin grinned at his plan. jisung had no idea what was coming.

“done, you chosen a movie yet?” jaemin leaned down to look at the screen, noticing that jisung had chosen _howl's_ _moving_ _castle_. “nice, dude.” jaemin added the _dude_ to sound extra straight, high fiving the boy who scissored his hand in response. “jisung, this is why no one likes you.”

“says the one who has five friends.” jisung was way further up the food chain in terms of popularity, jaemin had to admit. he probably couldn't even count how many friends he had, there were so many fake ass people.

“six! you're one of them.” jaemin pointed at jisung's nose, causing one of the younger's eyes to follow his finger. and shit, was that cute.

“sadly.” his sarcastic comment made jaemin laugh, flicking his nose as he got up. “ow.” jaemin stripped free of the clothes that held bad memories, causing pipsqueak on the bed to tense up. “w-what are you doing??”

laughing again at jisung because he sounded like a panicked gay, jaemin slipped on his white hoodie, leaving him in just that and his boxers. “getting changed. just because i like dudes doesn't mean i'm gonna use every chance alone to jump you. you're not that special.” _he_ _was_.

jisung just cleared his throat in response, getting up to and stripping from his clothes. “well, you're not the only one that's allowed to be comfortable.”

and the older didn't complain, finding jisung a pair of sweatpants along with one of his shirts. he made sure to turn around when jisung was getting changed, whistling as casually as possible.

“what are you doing?? you're just making things weirder.” when jaemin turned around, jisung was already dressed with his old clothes dumped on the floor.

“well yeah, i'm just providing you with evidence for what i said earlier.” trying as hard as he could, jaemin refused to lower his eyes and see jisung in his clothes. he was sure he looked constipated but fuck it. he had to prove a point here.

mostly unbothered, jisung mumbled a _yeah_ , before kneeling back on the bed and laying in front of the laptop. and when he was focused on finding a comfortable position was when jaemin could finally look, silently cooing at how the clothes just fitted his body so well. “you coming or what?”

this boy had some attitude. jaemin rolled his eyes jokingly as he laid next to the boy, keeping an inch space between them as more evidence to support the “facts”, definitely concentrating on the movie rather than how steady jisung's breathing was, and how prominent his lashes were in this light, and how his lips were slightly parted as he watched the film. he was glad that jisung was too dumb to see jaemin in his peripheral vision.

around a quarter into the film, there was a knock on the door, causing jaemin to remember his plan. he grinned. “jisung-ah, go get it.”

“you get it.” oh no. he was not getting away with this.

“c'mon, don't leave the poor man- i mean them.. don't leave them waiting.” jisung stared at jaemin weirdly before sighing dramatically as he flopped off the bed, flipping jaemin the middle finger as he headed out the bedroom. “you're lucky you have me~”

“did you already pay?” jisung asked, heading down the stairs to the front door.

“yeah!”

when jisung reached the door and opened it, his eyes automatically darted to the delivery guys', which was a fucking bad move because now jisung was going to be an awkward loser and mess up recieving a pizza box off a stranger.

“you ordered a large meat feast with a medium nuggets?” jisung didn't know but he went along with it anyway, nodding his head when the man handed the boxes over. “enjoy your meal.”

“thAnks-” jisung held his breath. fuck, he just did not crack his voice. god was seriously testing him.

the man chuckled before heading down jaemin's driveway with a _have_ _a_ _nice_ _evening_. don't _have_ _a_ _nice_ _evening_ _me_ _when_ _i_ _just_ _internally_ _killed_ _myself_.

jisung shut the door quickly, heading up the stairs with a blush dusted on his cheeks. something tells him that whole situation had something to do with jaemin, because when he entered jaemin's room again, he had a shit eating grin on his face with his eyes lit up in delight.

“this was you, wasn't it.” it wasn't even a question at this point, huffing when jaemin began cackling his ass off, slapping his thigh and pointing at him.

“you little panicked gay!” the older then had the audacity to imitate his dreadful voice crack. jisung wasn't having it.

placing the boxes, jisung tackled jaemin to the bed, who squealed at the unexpected weight ontop of him. jisung grabbed the others wrists, pinning him down. “who's the panicked gay now?”

jaemin blinked up at him in shock. he was being.. hot? on jaemin? he couldn't. “okay, let's calm now.” he began, smiling nervously. “i know what can get us to chill out.”

“weed?” jisung loosened his grip on jaemin, soon climbing off him as he lost interest in holding his friend down.

“exaxtly! i'll get the stuff and some plates. you stay here. and don't you even dare think about eating without me.” jaemin left the room as quickly as possible, running down the stairs to escape jisung's aura. fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck a duck, fuck.

y'know, maybe he was so flushed because he found the delivery guy handsome. and when he climbed ontop of jaemin, it was because he secretly liked him and hoped that they would just break this tension and kiss. right?

jaemin knew he needed to stop, but all he'd been thinking about since he left the school building was jisung, and the way his heart sped up around him. he was definitely fucked.

anyway, doing what he was meant to in the first place, in the kitchen jaemin grabbed two plates from the drying rack and beers from the fridge, digged in the cupboard of the downstairs toilet until he found his weed stash and sighed in relief at its presence. that wasn't the usual place he put it. of course, he wasn't a fucking idiot. it's just that one night he was gonna have a smoke with mark but just before he could light the blunt, they heard the front door open, which led to jaemin hurrying to the toilet in panic and stuffing the bag in there. luckily they didn't find it because jaemin forgot he left it there.

once he had everything secure in his hands, jaemin made his way back to his bedroom, where he found jisung laying back in boredom. “jeez, that took you long enough.”

“fuck off.” jaemin at least tried to act like he wasn't just thinking about the boy while pacing around the kitchen, giving the boy a plate before opening the two boxes and letting jisung crack open the cans.

“holy shit.” they simultaneously gaped, eyes widening at how the pizza practically glowed before them. jaemin was sure this was what entering heaven looked like.

and then was the nuggets. god, the nuggets. the sight was better than any soft porn he'd ever watched.

“you first.” jisung muttered quietly, watching as jaemin plucked the mini table looking thing off the middle of the pizza before taking out a hunky slice. and the cheese just kept stretching and stretching, refusing at all costs to split from their pizza slice companions. when it was time for jaemin to take a bite, the flavour danced on his taste buds, causing him to let out a muffled pornographic moan – which jisung snickered and pushed jaemin at. “fucking hell.”

the older giggled, letting jisung grab a slice of his own before pulling the laptop closer and pressing play on the movie.

they weren't cautious of time, realising they'd left about four pizza slices and two nuggets by the time the ending track played.

“that was a good movie-”

“i feel heavy.” jisung pouted, laying back and leaning on his elbows. jaemin rubbed his tummy as if he was a dog, cooing and laughing whenever the boy batted his hands away. “go away, man.”

speaking of puppies, jaemin wondered how moyai was, his own puppy. they were about to smoke weed so jaemin wasn't particularly sure if it was a good idea to let him roam around their room while they did that. he checked the time.

 _23_ : _38_.

jaemin was sure moyai would be sleeping anyway, so he headed towards the door and shut it, before opening the window and leaving it slightly ajar.

“grab the ash tray.” jaemin liked how jisung already knew where things were in their room, proving that he'd been in there a lot since they secretly became friends. when jaemin joined jisung again, he had the lighter and tray ready, setting the fast food boxes and cans on the floor and getting their spotify playlist up on the laptop afterwards, bobbing his head when lauv filled their ears.

jaemin rolled a blunt, adding the filter tip before sealing it shut. and as he handed it to the younger, jaemin was about to do the same again except jisung's words stopped him.

“nah, let's just share this one.”

now that meant two things. one, he cared about jaemin's weed stash and wanted him to save his marijuana. two, he wanted to share. as in.. share a blunt. also meaning, bringing your lips to the same end of the blunt, resulting in an indirect kiss. jisung liked him. fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

“m'kay.” instead of making a fool of himself, jaemin put away the rest of his stuff in the third drawer down his nightstand, tucking it underneath his application forms and whatnot.

jisung lit the blunt that was placed between his lips. they'd been doing this for quite some time now yet jaemin could never get used to the sight of jisung looking all badboy like in the dim light of his bedroom. he handed the lighter back to jaemin, who placed it on the nightstand and got comfortable next to jisung (still with the inch gap between them), passing the blunt between them every few minutes.

“who was your prom date?” jaemin pretended he was more absorbed in the way the smoke disappeared into the air, wishing his thoughts about a certain boy would do the same.

“ningning. she got offended when i said i didn't like the typical prom night stuff-”

“don't blame her.” jisung just rolled his eyes when jaemin cut him off.

“yeah, i said i didn't like prom stuff then she ditched me because i wouldn't dance with her.”

jaemin twisted his face up at the younger. “why didn't you just dance with her, you fool?”

“i was gonna try and y'know.. play hard to get but she gave up too easily. desperate much.”

jaemin laughed at jisung's response. “such a fucking idiot.” then suddenly he snatched the blunt off him, causing their arms to brush and jaemin to squeak.

“well at least i didn't turn up alone. who does that? oh wait, na jaemin.”

the older laughed it off bitterly, wishing he could genuinely joke about it with him too. “i guess everyone knows that, huh.”

“yup.” jisung popped the p, taking a long hit before tilting his head back and releasing the smoke from his lungs. and jaemin thought, this couldn't seriously be happening. how could someone mock him and be hot at the same time?? it wasn't fair at all. “wanna try something.”

facing the older, jaemin mirrored his actions as if he knew what was coming. a little innocent part of his brain prayed they had the same ideas. “open your mouth.” doing as he was told, jisung took another hit before leaning close and releasing the smoke into jaemin's mouth, who sucked it up as if a fish was being released back into the ocean. his lungs basically indirectly kissed jisung's lungs, causing him to choke on the smoke like an amateur. snickering at jaemin, jisung smirked in satisfaction as he watched jaemin recover from what just happened.

“didn't think you'd be the shotgunnin' type.” jaemin tried to play it off cool, seeming to forget that he nearly died because he'd been blessed by the smoke that bad once been inside jisung.

the younger shrugged. “just wanted to try it out, i guess.” he said, checking his nails before tapping the blunt on the side of the ashtray between them.

“well.. wanna do it again?” expecting jisung to reject him straight away, jaemin almost wished his dreams away until he noticed that he hadn't replied. his hopes were still hanging there.

“eh, why not.” and jaemin whipped back them hopes, taking the lead this time as he took a hit from the blunt in jisung's hand, holding the back of his head and letting the smoke make its way inside jisung's parted lips.

 _fuck_.

spoiling the moment, jisung blew out the rest of the smoke in jaemin's face, who squawked in surprise and pushed the younger lazily. like this, jaemin could actually gaze at jisung without him commenting on how gay he was, because at this point, jaemin believed that jisung was at least a little bicurious. since jisung's big head blocked the lamp, jaemin noticed how heavenly he looked, the fine hairs on his head visible from the light, and the glow reflecting on his neck in the most pleasent way.

“d'ya wanna kiss?”

that question took jaemin's breath away completely. popular and naughty kid park jisung wanted to kiss lame and hopeless na jaemin. a small, small part of his brain was confused. however, most of it had  _fuck_ _yeah_  on full blast as jaemin casually replied with, “sure.”

with way more confidence than jisung previously had, he moved the ashtray before closing the gap between their bodies, allowing jaemin to drape his leg over his hip and press their foreheads together.

their noses brushed, causing hushed snickers to leave their lips and lighten the mood until only the music in the background could be heard between them in the bedroom. and ever so slowly did jaemin tilt his head to press their lips together softly.

jaemin was sure that this was the best feeling he'd had in fucking ages. the way jisung moved his lips against his caused malfunctions in his brain, jaw going slack and allowing the younger to take lead.

and when their tongues met for the first time, jaemin tasted fastfood and weed, which did not mix well together but it was jisung so jaemin didn't give a flying fuck.

panting, it was jisung who pulled away first, tilting his head away from jaemin to take another hit. in the meantime, jaemin kissed his jaw up to his ear. he never imagined he'd be this close to jisung. only in his wildest dreams.

“don't tell anyone about this.” jisung murmured, bumping their noses together.

“as long as you promise that after this shithole called school has ended, you'll run away with me and have this super long angsty lovelife that ends with us killing ourselves together.”

the younger pretended to think about it for a while.

 

 

 

 

 

“sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from i'm so tired... by lauv and troye sivan 
> 
> love that song. totes recommend. 
> 
>  
> 
> yEET


End file.
